Rank Info
Here is a list of the standard ranks in shinobi villages, along with some extra information pertaining to various things to help give more information on their capabilities, how far someone can go; etc.Before doing so, however, it is necessary to first bring up the tier system Information on it can be found in the next paragraph, detailing of what it does and how it affects you as a member of UoS. Tier System The Tier System is a simple way to break down some of the ranks into categories to define how far someone can go in both rank and ability. This is mainly done by measuring someone's ability as a responsible, active person as well as their general ability in fighting though this counts less so than the responsibility tidbit. There are three tiers of rank and skill, which are listed below as well as brief descriptions for each rank. Tier 1 As one can imagine, hence the name, Tier 1 is the first tier of ranks and skill levels which one can reach. Tier 1 is generally regarded as a place for general members, ranging from beginner levels of ability all the way to people who are well competent enough to hold their own squads and maintain themselves. Because of this, Tier 1 is generally regarded as the beginning place of most people. Genin Genin are the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power. When they become genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy – being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. They are typically sent either on D-rank missions, which are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labor, or sometimes, on C-rank missions, which are a cut above that and begin to verge on real "ninja" work that have a very low possibility of risk to the ninja involved. It has been noted that sometimes, whenever a village is short-handed of higher skilled people, genin are sometimes sent off on higher-ranked missions to compensate for the missing personnel. Attributes *Starting Jutsu: 2 *May have C-E rank jutsu. **May have a single B-rank jutsu (must be trained for). *May only have 1 chakra nature (I.E: Water, earth, fire; etc.). Chūnin Chūnin are ninja who are qualified to guide other ninja and lead missions. Chūnin have reached a level of maturity and ability that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. Genin who do not have the skills to become chūnin are weeded out in the Chūnin Exams. Some of them move on to function as Academy teachers and others serve as team leaders in charge of small teams who need to make decisions and utilize the skills of the shinobi under their command to the maximum effect. Chūnin are typically sent on C-rank or B-rank missions. Attributes *Starting Jutsu: 8 *May have B-E rank jutsu. **May have a single A-rank jutsu (must be reviewed by a jōnin, and must be trained for.) *May only have 1 chakra nature. Tokubetsu Jōnin Tokubetsu Jōnin are ninja who, rather than all-around jōnin training, have jōnin-level ability in a specific area or skill, much like warrant officers in real-world militaries. They are elite specialists in their areas and are often assigned as subordinates to regular jōnin when their services are needed. One example of a Tokubetsu Jōnin is Ibiki Morino, whose unique ability to completely understand the workings of the human mind makes him a jōnin-level interrogation expert. Attributes: *Starting Jutsu: 14 *May have A-E rank jutsu. **May have a single S-rank jutsu (must be reviewed by the leader, and must be trained for.) *May have 2 chakra natures. Tier 2 The second tiers of ranks/skills, Tier 2 is regarded as a place for responsible, trustworthy, and very skilled indidivuals may be placed into or eventually have the opportunity to do so. Jōnin Jōnin are generally highly-experienced shinobi with great individual skill who serve as military captains. They are often sent on A-rank missions, and experienced jōnin may even be sent on S-rank missions (which are considered to be the greatest difficulty). It is not unusual for jōnin to go on missions alone. Jōnin are generally able to use at least two types of elemental chakra, proficient genjutsu, and decent taijutsu skills. Attributes: *Starting Jutsu: 18 *May have S-E rank jutsu. **May have two S-rank jutsu (must be reviewed by the leader, and second S-rank must be trained for.) *May have 3 chakra natures. Anbu The Anbu, short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, are covert operatives dispatched by their Kage. Anbu protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy territory, and deal with extremely strong ninja. They are also responsible for carrying out assassinations, tracking, surveillance, and missions requiring specially trained ninja. Some Anbu serve as interrogators that probe the minds of enemy ninja to learn information valuable to the village. While many choose to serve in the Anbu for their entire careers, they can return to the standard forces if they choose to. There is no skill level for a member of the Anbu, and instead they have the choice of picking from the range of any skill level before it so long as there is good reasoning behind it. Tier 3 The last tier of them all, Tier 3 is generally regarded for its highest rank and skills, these types often being earned instead of being given but some differing cases can be given to those who display exceptional skill and ability. S-rank S-rank is a skill/rank that usually denotes of someone with great skill and ability. However, there are some slight differences between S-rank as a rank itself as opposed to what it means simply as a skill. As a rank, S-rank generally means a dangerously skilled missing-nin, often posing a threat to event the best. As a skill, it simply means someone who has skill that is on par with the lord or kage of their village. Attributes *Starting Jutsu: 20 *May have S-E rank jutsu. **May have 3 S-rank jutsu, must be reviewed by the leader. *May have 4 chakra natures. Kage Kage is a title reserved for the leader of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries' hidden villages. They are collectively known as the Five Kage. A Kage oversees the activities of their village, from sending ninja on missions to making the hard decisions regarding the safety of their people. A village's Kage is generally acknowledged as its most powerful ninja. Attributes *Starting Jutsu: 20 *May have S-E rank jutsu. **May have 5 S-rank jutsu, must be reviewed by the leader. *May have 5 chakra natures.